


The Savior

by suitesamba, veridari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/pseuds/suitesamba, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veridari/pseuds/veridari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry held onto Severus even more fiercely as he returned fire...." - from "The Savior" by suitesamba</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Originally created for a prompt in the Secret Snarry Exchange 2012, suitesamba used the art to write the amazing story [The Savior.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/339873)

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/76484257@N02/8164086635/)


End file.
